


Sleepy

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: GMM, Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Nap Time, Sleepy Link, rhett makes him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Link has been dozing off all morning on set. Everyone pretended not to notice, but it was starting to concern Rhett. Finally finishing up GMM for the day, Rhett uses his silly "charm" that Link loves to make him change his mind about a sleep.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first R&L fic, go easy on me please. It's just a test run.

All through the morning video, Link had been dozing off in his chair on set. Everyone had pretended not to notice his head lulling down every now and then, they even pretended not to notice when he snapped back up straight a few seconds after. But Rhett had definitely noticed, he was worried about his best friend. Link was evidently tired but not letting himself give in to exhaustion just yet, and just continued on with the show.

By the end of the show, Link had leant completely back in his chair, his feet hitched up on the desk, producing a huge exhausted sounding yawn. Rhett looked at the crew, making sure the camera had been switched off, before turning to face the other man in the chair beside him.

“Link? Are you okay man?” Rhett asked, placing his hand briefly on Link’s knee.

Link nodded, holding back a yawn, “Yeah,” and then proceeded to get up from his chair, stumbling tiredly.

Rhett was confused, at Link’s sudden movement. Had he said something wrong? “Where ya’ going?”

“Other room.” Link mumbled sleepily.

Link proceeded to make his way into the other room, leaving Rhett sitting in the chair. Why was Link so bloody stubborn? After a few moments, Rhett sighed, getting up from the chair, pushing both chairs under the desk, before heading to where Link had been just a couple minutes ago.

Upon entering the room, he found Link sitting in the chair, in-between scrolling through his phone, and dozing off in the chair. Rhett needed Link to lie down or at least sleep, he didn’t care if Link wanted too or not, it was happening.

Sitting down beside Link, Rhett moved his hand to Link’s knee, causing him to look up through blurred eyes and his glasses.

“Look, Link, I know your tired. Why don’t you go to sleep for a little while?” Rhett said softly, observing Link’s fluttering eyelids.

“I don’t feel like sleeping.” Link complained, bringing a finger under his glasses to rub his eye.

“You might not, but your body does. You’ve been dozing off all morning. Have a nap, you silly idiot.” Rhett laughed.

Link’s lip folded up in a smirk, but he knew Rhett was right. He was tired. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t do any harm, right? He nodded, following every little flinch or move Rhett made, his blue eyes almost sparkling.

Rhett watched silently, as Link moved around in the chair, until he was comfortable. Somehow, he didn’t seem to think the position Link had gotten himself into was comfortable. Link had slumped his hip and arm against the armrest, and his head lulled to the side onto the side of the chair. Rhett was however surprised, when his assumption was proved wrong, as Link was asleep in just a couple minutes. At least he was finally resting. Rhett left Link to sleep soundly, not sure whether to stay in the room or not. He pondered the thought for a moment, before deciding to stay and ‘protect’ Link, sitting himself in the chair right beside him, grabbing his phone from his pocket, silently scrolling through it.

This was going to be interesting when Link wakes up…

 


End file.
